Wrap It Up and Tie It With a Bow
by Sami Marie
Summary: All Jack wanted was his Daddy to smile for Christmas. Written for the Holiday Prompt Challenge H/P Friendship


**Title: Wrap It Up and Tie It with a Bow **

**Prompt: Boy Meets World** - Santa's Little Helper

**A/N: Yay, Feels so good to be writing again. My muse must be back. Consider this my first of many contributions to the holiday prompt challenge, hopefully. After all there are tons of prompts to choose from. As always enjoy and do me a favor and leave a review when you're done**

**Wrap It Up and Tie It With a Bow**

The phone call had come three days before Christmas. Emily Prentiss at the time had been trying to conjure up some Christmas spirit. For a normally jolly person this time a year she just wasn't in a holiday mood. Too much had happened… too much had been lost. Her heart still ached for all that her boss and young son were going through. Nonetheless though after work she'd finally put up her tree. She'd just finished decorating it and was snuggled on the couch when the phone had rung.

"Miss Em'ly," The tentative voice of one Jack Hotchner, her boss's son had asked.

"Hey Jack-a-roo is everything alright," Emily had replied using her nickname for the little boy she'd come to adore over the last month.

"Yeah Daddy's finally asleep," He'd answered.

The boy had then gone to say that he wanted to get his Daddy something for Christmas but couldn't because his Mommy was no longer here to help him. "Will you help Miss Em'ly?"

Before Emily had known it she was saying, "Sure honey tell you what I'll pick you up on Christmas Eve we'll go get presents for your Daddy."

And so that's why Emily was suffering through the crowds of people with the cutest five-year-old on the planet. It was almost more exhausting than working a case. It was now noon and they'd been to five stores. The results, zero presents. Jack looked frustrated but determined as they walked into yet another store.

"See anything, sweetie," She asked as they began to look around.

"Nuthin, that will make Daddy smile," The little boy mumbled.

"Oh Jack come here," She said as the little boy buried himself against her legs, "Anything from you will make your Daddy smile you know that right?"

That was the truth as hard as the last few weeks had been since Haley's death Hotch had tried his best to smile when his son was around. It was the only his smiles actually almost reached his eyes.

"Are you sure," Jack said against her leg.

"Absolutely," Emily reassured, "Now why don't we take a break and have some lunch."

"McDonald's," He asked.

"Of course," Emily agreed leading him out of the store.

An hour later both she and Jack emerged from the fast-food joint full and revved up for some more shopping. This time they were successful and emerged with bags of books, gadgets, CD's, a slew of DVD's, and even a new watch for the boy's father.

"So what do say we wrap these at my place so your Daddy is surprised tomorrow morning Jack-a-roo," She asked once the bags were in the car and Jack was fastened in.

"Yeah, yeah," he said excitedly.

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Emily replied sending Hotch a quick text before driving off.

Once they arrived at her apartment part two the day's adventure began. Emily made them each a mug of hot cocoa, extra marshmallows for Jack; she then turned on some Christmas music before grabbing everything they needed to wrap.

_Adventure that was definitely the right word . _Emily thought to herself as she looked around her now messy living room. Not only was she certain there was a roll of tape on each gift but there were empty tubes of wrapping paper everywhere as well.

"All done, Miss Em'ly," Jack announced as she took a sip of her second mug of hot cocoa.

"Awesome job," She replied as she looked at the pile of gifts that were now not so neatly wrapped.

The child then leaped up from the floor and climbed on her lap before hugging her, "Than you,"

"You're welcome," She replied placing a kiss to his brow. It was no hardship really she'd do anything in her power to make this Christmas especially as happy for him as it possibly could be given the circumstances.

"Let's get you home to your Daddy now," She then said, "I'm pretty sure he's missed you a whole bunches today."

Jack nodded and ran off for his coat. Moments later with the car reloaded they were on there way to Hotch's.

"Look Daddy, look at all the gifts we bought," Jack said when his father opened the door.

Hotch did just that and noticed both his son and Emily's hands were full of presents.

"There's more in the car still," Emily said as he took some from her.

Shaking his head he ushered them inside. While his son had been gone he'd passed the time finally putting up a Christmas tree. If it had just been him he wouldn't have bothered, but when Emily had told him about what Jack had asked her he'd decided to put it up for him. Now between the presents he and the rest of the team had gotten his son and all the gifts Emily had just brought with her there wasn't an empty spot under it.

"The tree looks wonderful, Hotch," Emily said as she stifled back a yawn.

"Yeah it does, but it wouldn't even be up if it wasn't for you," He agreed as he sat down on the couch with Jack.

Emily nodded as she too sat. She understood what he meant perfectly. Her agreeing to take Jack shopping had let Hotch know that despite everything Jack, like the kid he was still wanted Christmas even if his Mommy couldn't be here to have it with him.

"Stay," he asked as his son dosed against him, "I'll order a pizza."

"If that's what you want," Emily agreed yawning out loud this time.

"It is," He assured her before saying, "Looks like today wore the both of you out."

"In a good way," She agreed before going to tell him how determined his son had been to find the perfect gift for him, "He looked just like you concentrating on a case."

He nodded before picking up the phone and ordering the pizza he'd promised her.

_**The next morning…**_

That night the three of them fell asleep on the couch and when they woke up the next morning Jack got his wish his Daddy smiled as he opened gift after gift. By the time all the presents were opened both Hotchner males were flashing their dimples and if Emily could have she would have wrapped up the moment and tied it with a bow. That way she could hold onto forever.


End file.
